Confessions
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Prompt for SpencerRemyLvr: Hotch was talked into a less then fun activity, ended up stuck in an elevator and confessed to a secret he had held onto for much too long...


DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a prompt from SpencerRemyLvr. We were brainstorming last night with prompts and this came up and the pairing was a bit of a shock even to us. Once it was mentioned it just had to be done! And here it is, enjoy! Hope you like it too baby boy! :D**

**P.S. Come find me on Facebook at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" Hotch griped following quickly behind the lean youth just in front of him.<p>

His companion, one Remy LeBeau graced him with a cheeky grin, "because _Cher_, y' never say no t' me."

That was entirely true. Ever since he knew Remy, the Cajun was always talking him into some scheme and that didn't change, not even when Hotch became a lawyer and later a member of the FBI.

The pair had known each other since childhood. Remy had been a scrawny five year old boy the first time they had met and Hotch had almost been fifteen. His father and mother had taken a trip to New Orleans with Hotch and his younger brother Sean and when Hotch had wandered off he ended up landing himself into trouble he hadn't intended to get into. Hotch was a mutant with the ability to control water and sat down near the water's edge on a particularly hot day, making shapes with the brilliant blue, he had drawn the wrong attention and ended up running for his life, where Remy had saved his butt. It still shocked him when he thought about it. A homeless boy, with clothes too big and ratty red-brown hair coming to his rescue, but that was how it happened. Hotch had never seen three guys go down so quick. It never dawned on him to use his powers and trembling, his gaze had moved through the alley they had cornered him in and he was shocked when a kid of barely five years old emerged from the shadows still holding one of the rocks he had thrown. He looked as if he hadn't seen a good meal in a month. His hair fell past his shoulders in a ratty braid and his clothing was at least two sizes too big. As frightened as Hotch had been, the kid was even warier, red on black eyes watching him through overgrown russet bangs.

"You saved my life." Hotch eventually spluttered. "W-What's your name kid?"

The boy tilted his head as if listening for something and without answering him he bolted. Hotch tried to find him again, but couldn't. Of course their paths were meant to cross again only hours later. It was late that very night when Remy came to find him. Hotch had been in his hotel room. Sean was asleep and Remy dropped like a cat onto their balcony. Hotch who had been out on it reading fell off his chair with a barely swallowed yip. The boy didn't seem fazed. He watched Hotch intently, sitting cross legged on the ground before finally speaking.

"Y'r gifted," he said softly as if he wasn't used to using his voice, "I was watching y', y' manipulated de water."

"I...eh...yeah," Hotch said unsure of what else to say, "You obviously aren't used to others like us, huh?"

The boy shook his head, "_Non_, y'r de first I've met. I feel t'ings from other people, dere feelings and I can mess with them. Make dem feel what I want." He cocked his head. "It's a handy t'ing t' have on de streets."

He sounded so much older than five. But of course the streets did that to a kid and Hotch wondered how long he had been homeless, "you got a name kid?"

For the first time the boy smiled and it lit up his youthful face, "Remy. M' name's Remy."

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch replied with a grin, "but everyone calls me Hotch."

As the years went by Hotch saw the boy again and again. Remy refused any help Hotch offered, but luckily in his tenth year it was no longer needed. Not when Jean-Luc LeBeau took the boy off the streets and gave him a home. They wrote to each other after that, exchanged phone calls and eventually skyped. The team had never met Remy and the X-Men had never met Hotch, because of their chosen career paths, but it didn't stop Remy from calling him for favours such as this.

Skulking through the snow riddled alleys, the cold clawing at them both—more so Remy—the pair moved swiftly past pub goers and into a club that was jumping. Hotch glowered at Remy and Remy just smiled. Into the crowd they ventured and not for the first time Hotch wondered what the hell Remy wanted him here for. His powers were no use in this situation.

"I got y' here f'r fear factor," Remy explained, "Ol' Raphael is gonna keep a gun on my ass t' make sure I don't use my powers. But he ain't gonna have de same over y'."

Hotch scowled, "I'm not going to do that Rems."

"I'm not askin' y' _homme_, just let Raphael t'ink y' would."

Oh. Well that he could do. A fun fact about Hotch's power, he could manipulate water, _any_ water, including the water that made up a person's blood. It was a darker side to his powers and he only used it if absolutely necessary. Raphael was in the back room and seemingly he was expecting Remy. The man sat on a practical throne, a Doberman either side of him and four armed gunmen who on entry of their guests trained their weapons straight on them. Remy gave a lazy smile.

"Come now Raphael, is dat anyway t' treat an old friend?"

Raphael chuckled hoarsely, the chuckle of a heavy smoker, "I ain't stupid LeBeau. Or wasn't it you that conned me outta six grand?"

"If y' hadn't stolen it in de first place I wouldn't have had t' con it from y' _Cher_," Remy chastised playfully, "now, I hear y' got a job f'r me?"

"I gotta say I hadn't expected you to come, kid." Coughing harshly Raphael stood and with his cane in hand he took a step toward him. His hawk like eyes slid in Hotch's direction for the first time. "You brought a friend?"

"This is Shockwave," Remy responded using the codename Hotch hated. But it was certainly better than his real name. "He's got real flare f'r water."

With a single movement of his head a tank full of tropical fish shattered and the water exploded forth. Raphael yelped in shock but the water never touched him, his fish splattering against the floor to flop and perish. Hotch manipulated it and let it form beside him, freezing it until an eerie warrior stood at his side. Raphael chuckled and shook his head as if unimpressed.

"You think your little tricks scare me." Raphael jumped when the ice warrior moved and produced a sword that rippled for a moment before solidifying like the rest of him.

Remy sneered, "Oh, I know dey scare y', just like I know you have roughly sixty percent water in y'r body and Shockwave here can use it t' rip y' apart before y'r boys could ever pull de trigger, so play nice _homme_."

Raphael was no idiot. He read the threat loud and clear. After that the meeting went quite smoothly and Hotch was happy when they finally got to leave. Remy had his job—which Hotch would pretend he heard nothing about considering his profession—and they could head back to Remy's Condo and crash.

"Just so you're aware, I hate you," Hotch griped trudging through a thick layer of snow.

Remy chuckled, "y' say dat every time and still end up helping me."

"Yes, because I'm an idiot who can't say no!"

"Nope, y'r an idiot who can't say no t' _me_," Remy pointed out, "I've heard y' say no plenty of times t' other people, y'r just t' soft, where dis Cajun is concerned."

That was for sure. Hotch couldn't recall the last time he had actually said no to the Cajun. No wait, he did, it just usually went ignored. Even for that late hour the traffic was extensive. Taxis whizzed by and people crowded the paths. The cold was wicked and Hotch had never been happier to see the doors that lead up to Remy's Condo on the top floor. The place was pretty much dead. Making his way swiftly through the foyer Hotch shivered against the cold and pushed the button for the elevator. Remy, who hated the cold, was trembling worse than Hotch was. Chuckling Hotch stepped into the elevator.

"You look like you could use a hot drink."

"_Merde_, I hate de cold!"

"It's not pleasant."

"Says de water user," Remy shook his head, "y'd t'ink y'd have a higher tolerance f'r de cold! Y' can manipulate water into ice!"

Hotch smiled and shrugged, "It's a mystery."

Remy laughed and let it go. He was just glad he got Hotch to smile. They were so rare these days. With everything the man saw on the job, it was hard to be anything but a statue. But he couldn't hide from Remy. All the masks fell away when they were together. Remy's head snapped up when the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. The lights flickered and flashed to the red hazard lights, which meant the power was out. Remy reached for the intercom and got nothing. Cursing feverishly he looked to his companion.

"Well _Mon Amis_, it looks like we're stuck."

Hotch smiled, "you think?" He asked dryly.

Each level had a private elevator and from what Remy could tell, they were caught between one floor and the next. Which meant forcing the doors open was a waist. Of course as a safety measure the doors would only open so far anyway and not even leanly built Remy would be able to wiggle free. Dropping to his ass, figuring he might as well get comfortable the Cajun plucked his phone from his pocket.

"That's pointless, no cell service in elevators." Hotch pointed out from where he was sitting just across from him.

"Pessimist," Remy teased with a chuckle.

"Realist," Hotch corrected with one of his rare grins.

For a time the pair were content to sit in silence. But as time worn on it was clear just how cold it was in the elevator. Remy couldn't stop shaking. No amount of warm thoughts would help and he was sure he could see his own breath! "_Mon dieu_, we're gonna freeze our asses off in here!"

"Here," Hotch said moving closer until their bodies were pressed together, "We can share body heat."

Remy lifted his arm and pulled Hotch in closer. The man was so used to Remy's affectionate nature that he just burrowed in and Remy's spicy scent was enough to have his mouth watering. Hotch cursed his suggestion, cursed it violently. Next to him a slow grin spread over Remy's face.

"Y' ain't blockin' Hotch," the Cajun pointed out gently and the Agent went rigid with shock, "how long y' being feelin' dis way f'r Remy?"

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Did he mention...OH CRAP! Hotch—cool as a cucumber—Hotch was having heart failure because this was something he never intended to confess. He had loved Remy for a long time, even before and after Hayley. He wouldn't say it allowed, but it was partly the reason she and he had called it quits. Hayley just couldn't compete. He constantly told himself after Hayley's death that loving Remy was a bad idea. He had Jack and Jack didn't need such a change in his life. He argued well into the night with himself about it, but now, Hotch couldn't argue anymore. He just wanted to be happy. With a heavy sigh he looked down at Remy, very conscious of the couple of inches he had on the Cajun, and blurted out a confession he had held onto for years.

"I don't know quite when it started, but I fell in love with you a long time ago and I haven't stopped loving you since."

Remy was so still, which was odd for Remy, his red on black eyes widened in disbelief and raising a shaky hand he gripped the nape of Hotch's neck and whispered, "have y' any idea how long I've waited t' hear y' say dat?" Hotch barely had time to respond when he was being pulled down for a kiss that was the be all and end all for both mutants. Somehow Remy ended up in his lap and the concern of being cold vanished as they pressed flush against one another. The kiss became heated fast. Reaching up Hotch yanked the tie from Remy's hair, fisting his hands in the lush russet locks just like he had always dreamed to do. Remy moaned in appreciation, rocking his hips tantalisingly against the man beneath him.

"Keep it up Rems, and I'm going to have you right here." Hotch warned breathlessly.

"Den have me," Remy groaned, "y' have waited t' long t' touch me and I'm burning!"

Hotch groaned. He was going straight to hell and he didn't care. He'd happily burn all the way. Clothing didn't last long after that and the chilled air was quickly forgotten the more their passion grew. They had no supplies to go all the way, but Hotch intended to make it as pleasurable as he could. Everywhere lips and teeth could go, they went. Hotch memorised every inch of Remy's bronzed skin and the Cajun did the same with Hotch. In the confined space they grappled for dominance, which Hotch eventually won, leaving Remy pinned wonderfully beneath him. Reaching down Remy grabbed Hotch's hand and suckled on his fingers. Eyes blowing wide Hotch let out a strangled sound and nuzzled Remy's throat.

"I'll hurt you."

"Don't care," Remy whined letting Hotch's hand go and guiding it to exactly where he wanted it with a throaty moan, _"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je suis besoin de toi!"_

The obvious plea was enough to break Hotch. With a lusty sound he spread Remy's thighs further and gave them what they both wanted. Remy dissolved into strangled cusses and mingled languages and when Hotch finally filled him it was like coming home. Sure they'd have both preferred a nice comfy bed as opposed to a cold elevator floor, but circumstances being what they were they just went with it. Hotch had never been so starved for another human being in his life. Every taste and touch was driving him crazy and it dawned on Hotch it would never be enough. He would have to keep Remy forever, just to keep his sanity and that was just fine with him. Remy arched beneath him, red eyes all but swallowed by the black and glistening like pulsing embers. Hotch's emotions exploded around him and the Cajun wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, because never had he felt such love off another person just for him. Cupping Hotch's face Remy breathed only one thing against that hungry mouth, "I love y', I love y' so much Aaron Hotchner!"

Hotch laughed kissing him back, "I love you too. I will always love you."

They clung to each other, writhing in an erotic dance, cream and gold blending together as their heated song rose higher and higher and when they peaked, they peaked together, shattering apart in a million pieces. Remy came back to himself and grinned. Hotch had collapsed on top of him, face pressed against his throat and still firmly nestled between the Cajun's thighs. Remy sighed contently and ran a hand lazily up and down his spine.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"Dis changes everyt'in," Remy said casually though there was a tinge of worry in his tone.

Hotch smiled and moved up onto his elbows, leaning down to kiss the Cajun, "Yeah well, it just means you're stuck with me."

"What 'bout Jackie?" Remy asked suddenly horrified. He hadn't once thought about the sweet boy the entire time they were rutting.

Hotch chuckled, "Jack will understand Rems, he already calls you Uncle Remy. Stop fretting. You aren't stepping on anyone's toes. I want this, I want you." Hotch smiled, "If you'll have me that is?"

Remy's grin was quick and cheeky. He wriggled dragging a moan from Hotch, "Oh I'll have y' Hotch. Just as soon as I can feel m' legs, I'll have y'."

Throwing his head back Hotch let out a rare burst of laughter and moved to curl properly around his best friend and lover. They had each other thrice more before the elevator was finally unstuck, leaving the maintenance man scarred for life.


End file.
